In recent years, there is known a lane determining device determining a vehicle lane of a road in which a vehicle is traveling, based on various kinds of information obtained from inside and outside of the vehicle, for appropriately conducting route guidance in a navigation apparatus, and the like. As an example of such a lane determining device, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-162409 discloses a structure in which the travel lane location is specified based on optical beacon information from a vehicle information processing device such as Vehicle Information and Communication System (VICS), estimation information from a current position managing section, events from a driver's input information managing section such as steering information and indicator information, a number of recognized lanes from an image recognizing device, the travel lane position among the recognized lanes, a position in the lane (positioned in the right direction or left direction in the lane), an increased/decreased number of lanes, directions of increased/decreased lanes, road shoulder information (presence/absence, and the like), a crossing state (lane or white line is crossed or not, and the like), information on road markings (paint), and so on, and its determination result is output. Further, regarding specification of the travel lane position using the information on the road makings, there is disclosed a structure in which the travel lane position is specified by comparing image recognition results of the road markings such as arrows designating a traffic section by the direction of travel with each lane such as a straight-ahead arrow, a right/left-turn arrow, and the like, and a pedestrian crossing, and so on, with information on feature types, feature positions, and the like, of features obtained from a database.